From Disaster Comes Life and Love
by SnowWolf-Guardian of the Moon
Summary: Yaoi! SasuNaru/NaruSasu! After Sasuke come's back, things aren't right. Now, after a new mission, disaster happens that will throw chaos into the mix. How will Naruto and Sasuke handle their new dilemma? Can they live through this? Will love happen?
1. Chapter 1

SnowWolf-chan: Hi! This is my first Fanfic so I hope everyone likes it! Just as a warning this is a Yaoi. That means boy with boy. If you don't like it or the couple than don't read! I will not accept flames due to ignorant people who hate love. Not only that it's not me you will have to deal with.

Sasuke: It would be me.

Naruto: And me!!

other shouts can be heard in the background

SnowWolf-chan: So enjoy and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Why would I be dressed in Wal-mart fashion if I did?

Italics-thoughts

"word"-speaking

"**word"-kyuubi**

Sakura sighed for the eleventh time that day. _The dumbasses are at it again. _Since the mission started, they have been bickering and/or glaring nonstop._I am so glad we are on are way home. _It was a B mission. It was given to us to determine if Sasuke and Naruto were ready to become Chunin. We were told to protect some guy with a trunk filled with forbidden scrolls. Ha, too easy. I normally don't join them on missions, since I'm a Med-nin, but some shinobi did attack us. The boys got rid of them easily though. We have just finished dropping the guy off at his home in the Land Of Water and are now heading back on a small, but comfortable ship. Through it all the two of them have been at it practically nonstop. _Though I guess I should be happy that they are at least acting somewhat normal._ Ever since Sasuke's fateful return, things have been off.

flashback

We were running out of time. The three years Orochimaru required to fuse with Sasuke were almost up. So when we got even the slightest of a hint Naruto and I would jump into it. Unfortunately yet fortunately for us, this hint turned out correct. The downside, there were only five of us; Neji, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Naruto and me against all of Orochimaru's sound. We wouldn't even have Neji and Shikamaru if it wasn't for them having no missions of their own and on a whim decided to join us at the time. Sai would have joined us too if he wasn't still in the hospital, recovering from the last mission.

Heading toward the hidden entrance we stopped nearby, but far enough as to not be noticed. "Maybe we should go back and bring reinforcements. Now that we know where they reside we could really due with more shinobi against all of sound." I was merely stating a thought to consider._After all, what's good trying to bring Sasuke back if none of us are alive to do it._

Of course Naruto attack's my suggestion with a loud whisper "No! We need to stay and make our way through to Sasuke. First of all, we're too close to the time when Orochimaru will take Sasuke to test it by going back. Second, what if we come back and they decided to move and leave no trace which direction they went!?"

"Naruto makes a good point." Kakashi stated. Due to the circumstances no one was startled at this fact. "We have no time left really and this is just to good a chance to pass up and lose them."

"So what do we do?" I ask.

"Hmm ...Neji, can you tell how many guards are outside and inside of the entrance?" Shikamaru finally spoke up.

Neji focused his Byakugan eyes on the secret entrance. As he slowly swept them across in an arc, the rest of us waited with bated breath. "I only see a few. None on the outside, three on the inside. That doesn't seem right? Why would there be so little guards at the main entrance of such a notorious group?"

"Could they be hiding their chakra?" Naruto asked, a look of utter confusion on his face.

"No I can see it even if they did. There really is just three." Neji concluded.

We all looked toward Shikamaru for his opinion. Even though both Kakashi and Neji hold higher ranks than Shikamaru they still hold him as the leader of the group. The second Neji said there was only three, Shikamaru went into his trademark position with his fingers touching at the tips. By now we were all used to this. It's best to just leave him alone till he speaks.

After a short while he opened his eyes, "Okay, Kakashi-sensei, can you check around for any possible traps or trick wires and disable them for our way through the front. We have no choice but to go through, but that doesn't mean we just walk right in like Naruto."

"Hey!"

"Understood." Kakashi jumped through the trees and headed up front. Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

"Neji how close are the three to the opening of the entrance? Can we avoid and possibly set up traps for them?" Neji quickly double checked their positions.

"They're not in the front hallway, more like to the right in a smaller room huddled together. They appear weak so if we can get by without them noticing we can set up a perfect trap that'll insure nothing will come of them."

"Naruto," he perked up from his pout, "you, Sakura, and Neji will head in first. I'll set up the trap, join up with Kakashi and catch up."

"Kay, don't take to long. Who know's what it's like in there. It could be a maze that we all get lost in!" I sigh at Naruto.

"Naruto..."

"It's better to get lost as a group then to get lost while separated and we have to defend ourselves with no one to back us up!" I softened my eyes at him. He may be childish, but he has matured now that he's sixteen.

"Naruto, don't worry. My Byakugan will insure we don't leave you behind." Neji joked. Any other time they would have been shocked if not for the current dire situation, though it helped lighten the mood considerably. Naruto harumphed, but smirked knowing it was meant as a form of kindness from the Hyuuga.

A bird flew by signaling Kakashi's go ahead. We headed in not knowing that a battle has already started inside.

What we came upon explained why there seemed to be no guards anywhere. With what was happening, no one would want to be nearby. After ten minutes of going through countless halls (_seems Naruto was right about the Labyrinth_) we all came upon a very large room. Inside was a shock. There, fighting viciously, was Sasuke and Orochimaru. Turn's out we were just in time. Orochimaru was trying to take over Sasuke (based on what we heard from their shouting) and Sasuke wanted to wait 'til he killed his brother. That is when Neji noticed that standing along the sidelines with a nasty smirk was Kabuto. Right when we all noticed him he charged at Sasuke, apparently planning to trap him, while his back was turned, for his master. Kakashi and Neji charged at him, attempting to stop him.

Naruto and I hesitated. _Should we go and join Sasuke or not?_ That was answered easily. Even though Kabuto didn't reach Sasuke he caused enough distraction that Orochimaru was able to grab Sasuke. Both of us charged in. Shikamaru headed in with us, but was halted when a new threat appeared.

A severe and bloody battle erupted from the chaos. Naruto and Sasuke had decided to forget their differences for the moment and double-teamed Orochimaru. It was quite obvious they didn't need me. So I went after Kabuto. Being both Med-nins, we ended up nearly imitating each other in moves. Kakashi used chidori as a distraction while Neji got a bunch of his chakra points. But I was the one that gave him the finishing blow. Using a chakra scalpel I severed the flow of blood to his heart, effectively stopping it. This is when we realized Shikamaru, our team leader, was being overpowered. Somehow the other Sound Ninja's realized that their master was in dire need of their assistance. So Shikamaru was ambushed by a group of nearly thirty Sound nin. As the three of us charged in to join him, I suddenly had the urge to look back to see the others. Orochimaru must have planned this, because the ceiling started to fall in completely separating the six of us.

Once all was done we searched for a way to get back to them. Following Neji, we rounded corner after corner, jumping over rubble and dead shinobi. At the last turn we stopped. There limped Sasuke and Naruto, leaning on each other for support. They stopped when they noticed us, looked up, Naruto grinned and Sasuke smirked before both collapsed, completely out of it. I couldn't stop the smile that crept on to my face._Those two, no matter how old they got, would always be the same._ The sight had almost seemed nostalgic.

end flashback

I leaned against the rail. _After that we all ended up in the hospital for numerous injuries and fatigue. _Since Naruto and Sasuke shared the same room, Tsunade noticed both of them woke up at the same time. Once awake she asked what happened and they said in unison "Orochimaru's dead." Obviously still tired she didn't ask them anymore.

_That was just over a year ago._ Ever since they woke up both had been really quiet, the real shocker being Naruto since Sasuke was quiet by nature, and didn't associate much with others. Sasuke officially came back to the village and joined up with Naruto and Kakashi. _I always wanted to know what really happened then. _(Quiet arguing in the back) _What caused them to become so cold?_ (Irritated mutter's, a quiet "Dobe") _Can we really... _"Teme!!!" I groan for the eighth time today.

"Naruto, would you please stop shouting!" I turn frustrated at the mental interruption. I then realized that the sun had set. "We better eat dinner before it becomes pitch black." The three of us headed in to the Galley to eat.

A half hour later I headed back out. The moon and stars are gorgeous tonight. Probably in a few days it would be a full moon. I grabbed Naruto before he headed in and apologized for shouting earlier. He gave me his infamous foxy smile and said it was alright, he understands how loud he can get._You can always trust him to be completely forgiving. All in all I am actually glad they are bickering again_. The utter silence was severely unnerving.

These last few missions have really been soothing for them. Since it was just the two of them with Kakashi, Sai having become a chunnin shortly after Sasuke came back and went to teach at the academy, poor Kakashi probably earned a few unnoticeable white hairs from them. _Who knows, maybe we will all go back to the way we were, before all that Sound shit happened. Yeah that would be nice._

As I turn towards the door of our rooms, I notice on the horizon a great many clouds with lot's of lightning dancing along them. I don't think we will get hit by it, it's too far away, but I better set out my raincoat in case I need it. _Who knows, I may just be wasting my time, but I like to be prepared for anything._

SnowWolf-chan: Thanks for reading! I must go now, I just heard Kakashi-sensei tell Sasuke and Naruto he was going to find his dolphin. leaves with a camcorder

Naruto and Sasuke: look at my receding back with sweatdrops Alright don't forget to review. _  
_


	2. Kakashi's POV

SnowWolf-chan: Hi! Thank You all who reviewed or even just read!

Friglit: Thanks! Here's your chapter!

Dayxxdreamer: Thanks, I hope I did well. Sorry for the long wait.

InuAce: Thanks, glad you like it!

Narutofangirl5858: Ah my wonderful friend! Sorry to say I did some last minute changes. I hope you like this one too!

SnowWolf-chan: Thanks again and please review.

Naruto: Hehe please review, she's actually good. She portrays me nicely!

SnowWolf-chan: Good Naruto, here's a cookie!

Naruto: Cookie!!!(Goes off to corner to munch on cookie)

Sasuke: Hn...Dobe. Review so SnowWolf-chan can right the next chapter and say what happens to me.

SnowWolf-chan: Good Sasuke! Cookie?(get's a glare) Alright how about a nectarine?(Grabs nectarine and goes off to corner to join Naruto)

SnowWolf-chan: Ha! Oh disclaimer. I don't own anything, see the cheap knock off clothes!

_Italics-thoughts_

"word"-speaking

"**word"-Kyuubi**

I was startled awake by sliding into the wall my bed was against. _What the...?_ All of a sudden muted shouts and thunder could be heard. _How could I have slept through this?_ Getting dressed quickly, I opened my door only to be nearly thrown back inside. Realizing what was happening I grabbed my raincoat from inside my pack and ran out the door and down the hall, one hand on the wall to keep from swaying.

Reaching the other's I pounded on all their doors. "Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, get up now!"

The three opened their doors. "What's the matter Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Just then another huge wave hit the side of the ship, effectively knocking my three 'beloved' students out of their rooms and slamming me against the wall. "It seems we are going through some turbulence." I groaned. "Get dressed, grab your raincoat, and join me up top."

I then ran up to the deck. As soon as I opened the door ninety mile an hour winds nearly knocked me down. With one hand grasping the doorframe, I held the other up to shield my eye from the onslaught of harsh winds and rain. My eye grew wide at what I saw. Even though it was night, all the lights and lightning made the vision nearly clear as day. All the ships' crew were running around, grabbing ropes and the shredded remains of the main sail. Commanding shouts came from the captain, "Stay steady men! Tie everything down! The old gal has been through worse! We'll make it through this!"

Spotting the captain, I ran toward him. "Sir, what can I do to help!"

"Kakashi! Grab the loose ropes from the stern mast and tie them down! If you see anything loose tie it down as well!"

Running toward the stern, I reached for the first rope and grabbed it. Putting a lot of chakra in my feet, I pulled the rope all the way to the rail and tied it. Turning around I notice my students were already up and doing similar duties. Sakura is helping tie down some cargo. Sasuke is also pulling a rope to the rail. Then I saw Naruto run toward two crew members who were being pulled away by a large piece of the ripped sail. He grabbed them and shouted, "I got a hold of ya! Walk towards the mast!" Walking steadily, they reached the mass and tied the piece of the sail.

We ran around tying things down, catching flying cargo, and grabbing the occasional crew member about to take flight. I noticed the wind, waves, and lightning steadily getting worse. _This storm is far from over. _All of us are soaked to the bone and weary after nearly 45 minutes of this. _This is starting to be too much for the four of us and this small crew to handle._

CRASH!!! Sakura screamed as lightning struck the main mast. Too soaked to catch flame, it split to the base. Even after that it still stays up. I ran towards Sakura who dropped to her knees at the strike. Helping her up, I shouted over the wind. "Sakura, are you all right!?"

"Yes, just startled!"

Just then a nearly forty-foot wave slammed into the other side of the ship, flooding the deck and knocking a few of the crew off their feet. The main mast, already damaged, couldn't take it and fell towards Sakura and me. I shoved Sakura face down onto the deck and dropped on top of her, shielding her from the oncoming blow.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Even over the wind I could tell there was more than one voice. I opened my eye and saw the mast three feet behind me.

Before anyone could breathe, I heard screaming. Getting up I look over the rail only to see a crew member struggling to stay above. "Man Overboard!" I shouted.

I turn around only to have one end of a rope shoved into my hands by Sakura. I tied it to my waist as the rest of the crew ran toward us. I noticed Sakura tied the other end to her waist. "Everyone grab the rope and get ready to pull on my signal!" I heard the captain shout. I climbed the rail and dived in.

Surfacing I started swimming as fast as I could toward the poor man. The waves are too high and chaotic for me to run on them. I pulled my mask down. Swimming in salt water has soaked it to the point that I can't breathe. Finally after three minutes of swimming towards the drifting man, I reached him. Grabbing him I shout, "Wrap your arms around me and grab hold of the rope!" The poor man was shaking terribly, but is still able to follow. I waved my left arm to signal.

I could hear the captain shout as the drag tightened and we were pulled steadily back towards the ship. We were only about 45 feet away when I could see Sakura off to the side and Naruto and Sasuke at the end pulling. It was at thirty feet when I looked up and started shouting.

Behind everyone on the other side of the ship was the largest wave yet. It had to have reached eighty feet. "Behind you, turn around!" I shouted while waving frantically. SLAM!!! It hit. Everyone was knocked down as huge amounts of water flooded the deck. The crew member and I held on tight to the rope as the wave went over and hit us. As soon as it receded we started swimming away. The ship is splitting and capsizing! Unable to withstand the force it broke in half. Everyone knew there is no choice, it's everyone off.

Sakura jumped as far as she could and started swimming to us, the rope still tied around her. The entire crew was struggling to grab debris from the ship, using it as makeshift floatation devices. That's when I noticed Sasuke and Naruto were missing. From where they were standing last I saw them they would have been hit full force from the wave. I strained to look, but I can't see hide nor hair of them.

Sakura reached us by then. "Where's Naruto and Sasuke!?"

"I don't know. I can't see them!"

She grabbed onto me and let out a short sob. She sniffed, "We can't leave them!"

_I know_. We needed to find something to float on. I looked around and saw the door to our rooms. "Start swimming and follow me!" We reached the door.

"Thank you so much for coming for me Kakashi-sama." The crew member thanked. He was breathing heavily and it seemed we got to the door just in time.

I saw Sakura frantically looking around on my left and joined her. "Kakashi-sensei, I do(hiccup)n't see them!"

I tried to look some more, but since the ship has completely sank by now all the lights were gone and we were relying on the lightning. I sighed. "Sakura, it's no use looking for them now. Let's wait out the storm and night. We'll look in the morning."

"But..." Her eyes were shaking with tears. "They...are my brother's." Her voice cracked as she leaned on her arms on the door and started sobbing.

I looked one last time out to sea. _You better be alive. I can't stand losing any more comrades._

SnowWolf-chan: Thanks for reading! I'm going to join Iruka-sensei at Ichiraku's for lunch since Kakashi and Naruto are not here to keep him from being lonely!

Naruto: No fair!! I'm starving!!!

Sasuke: Geez just wait till dinner.(Naruto whines in background) Review quickly so Naruto can eat and stuff that mouth of his.


	3. Naruto's story

SnowWolf-chan: Ohayoo everyone! I formally apologize for keeping anyone waiting too long. This weeks been a little hectic. Onward to reviews!

Black-Sky-Loves-Me: Thanks! I actually love titanic and when I wrote it I didn't realize I did it. It was when I posted that I noticed it. Glad someone else saw it!

Friglit: Glad my story was woth it! -

Narutofangirl5858: My wonderful friend! I'm not that cruel to Sasuke! here's a scoff in the back Well I don't intend to be!

Faydora: Glad you actually did review. 200 hits and only 8 reviews. T.T Here's the next chapter!

SnowWolf-chan: Alright! Onward to the drama! Oh, this is Naruto's POV and guess who makes a debut!  


Naruto: stuffs a stack of butter and syrup soaked waffles in mouth Doth orget to feview!

Sasuke: glares at Naruto Hn...Pig. Don't forget to review. Goes back to his cereal

Disclaimer: looks at laptop with all the cracks, scratches, and nicks in it If I owned Naruto would I be so poor to own a ratty laptop like this?_  
_

_Italics-thoughts_

"word"-talking

"**word"- Kyuubi**

The wave hit us and knocked most of us down. _Good thing Teme and I had a good grip on the rail._ All of a sudden I heard cracking. I looked up just in time to see Kakashi-sensei shove Sakura-chan down and jump on top of her, just as the heavy main mast fell toward them.

The mast landed and shook the entire ship, making the lights flicker. Unable to see my heart stopped as I screamed, "Kakashi-sensei!" Too distracted to care I noticed Sasuke-teme screamed at the same time as me.

The lights came back on and I released the breath I didn't know I held. Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan are safe.

That is when I noticed the screaming. Kakashi-sensei jumped to the rail and screamed "Man Overboard!" Sakura-chan, who already ran and grabbed a rope, handed one end to Kakashi-sensei.

I assume we all snapped out of shock just then because we all ran toward the two. "Everyone grab the rope and get ready to pull on my signal!" The Captain ordered as Kakashi-sensei climbed the rail and dived in. Sakura-chan went off to the right with the other end tied to her waist. We each grabbed the rope and got in a line, ready to pull when the captain gives the order.

Sasuke-teme ended up behind me in the line. _Why do we always end up being paired together in everything! I mean come on! I can handle this on my own! Well...Okay, maybe not this time, but the other times! Sasuke-teme's my rival! We shouldn't end up together every..._

"Alright men! Pull!"

"Dobe!"

"Yeah I heard, I'm pulling!" Pulling and walking backwards to give more room, we ended up on the other side.

"Stop Dobe, I've hit the rail."

"Don't call me that, Teme!" I kept pulling, bristled because of Sasuke-teme. _Kakashi-sensei is shouting something. I can't here him. What the hell is he screaming about?_

"**Kit! Behind you!"**

I turn quickly and stared over Sasuke-teme's head. _Shit I see it!_ Before Sasuke could turn around the rogue wave hit us.

All of a sudden I was under water! The lights, which went under with us, flickered, but stayed lit. Turning around frantically I saw Sasuke. He was floating away, unconscious and with an open gash on his left forehead and temple.

Swimming toward him, I grabbed him and swam up, or at least what I thought was up. _I see lightning, that way! _Suddenly I feel pulling. I think we are caught in a current. I turn to see what was left and saw the ship sinking in pieces.

Fighting the current, we finally reached the surface. I gasped for breathe. I look at Sasuke and noticed he wasn't breathing. "Sasuke? Sasuke!?" I shake him as rough as I can. Finally he coughed and gasped, but remained out of it.

"**Kit, look straight ahead and to the left. One of the broken pieces to the mast is floating with us."**

_I cant see!_

"**Just swim and I'll tell you which way to turn."**

I started swimming, struggling with Sasuke's dead weight.

"**Keep going your almost there. Now reach out."**

I felt around and I whacked my hand on something hard. Grabbing the wood, I pulled Sasuke on top and draped myself over as well. _Kyuubi, where are we? What happened? Where's Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan_?

"**I don't know Kit. I heard your Sensei and turned to see that giant wave. I tried to warn you, but I wasn't fast enough. The Uchiha was thrown into the base of the broken mast. He reached his hands out to stop himself, but the sheer force of the wave slammed his head straight into it. Knocking him out. The two of you went straight over and sunk deep. As for the other's... I think they're safe. I sensed they were still alive when we surfaced. Though they are very far away now. We seemed to have ended up in opposite currents. They're going one way, we're going the other."**

_Kyuubi, what will happen to us now? What should I do? Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, I don't want to lose them! Kakashi-sensei is almost like a father and..and Sakura-chan is the closest thing to a sister I have! I...I...can't lose them!_ I let out a heart wrenching sob.

"**Hush Kit. Don't worry. I feel their life force. They are no where near leaving us. We can't do anything now. Let us wait until morning and then find a way out of this. Once out we'll find them and we can all go back to Konoha."**

Sniffling, I nodded, knowing Kyuubi could see it. I slowly started to nod off, exhausted now that the adrenaline rush was wearing off. On top of that Kyuubi started purring/humming.

"**Sleep Kit. All will be better tomorrow. I'll watch over the two of you."**

Finally I drifted off, listening to Kyuubi and wishing for the other's well being.

UZUMAKIUZUMAKIUZUMAKIUZUMAKIUZUMAKIUZUMAKIUZUMAKIUZUMAKIUZUMAKIUZUMAKIUZUMAK

"**Kit. Kit! Wake up!"**

I don't wanna.

"**Wake up or you're in for a rude awakening!"**

_Huh?_ SPLAT! I woke to a face full of sand.

"Gah!! What the hell! Where am I?"

"**Finally your awake, I've been calling out for the last two minutes! It seems we've hit land."**

"No shit Sherlock!" I said as I rubbed sand off my face. I jumped and looked around. _Where's Sasuke?_

"**He's on your right, still knocked out."**_Hmm?_ I looked to my right and there he was still draped over the piece of wood. He was lucky though. His arms helped block and keep him from face planting. _Lucky Bastard!_

Snapping out of my annoyance I looked around. We were on a beautiful white-sand beach. About twenty feet ahead were coconut and palm trees, after that cypress, mahogany, and teak grew. Deciding to explore later, I got up and looked at Sasuke. _That wound must really sting since it's been in salt water all this time._

"**Salt Water cleans it Kit."**

_I knew that!_

I picked up Sasuke and carried him over to the trees. Finding a shade-covered, grassy patch, I set him down to air dry. I was surprised to see he was very light. _Ugh..._ my stomachs growling. Storing my thoughts in the back of my mind and pulling off my soaked jacket, I went in search of food.

UCHIHAUCHIHAUCHIHAUCHIHAUCHIHAUCHIHAUCHIHAUCHIHAUCHIHAUCHIHAUCHIHAUCHIHAUCHIHA

_My stomach won't stop growling!_ I groan.

"**Kit! Would you stop moaning for just ten minutes! It's annoying!"**

_Wah! I can't help it! A half hour of searching and no breakfast!_

"**Well then stay still for a minute."**

I stood still, crossed my arms, and pouted.

"**I smell mango."**

_Mango? What's that?_

"**It's a fruit that grows in the south and tropics. It's surprisingly good."**

_You've been here before?_ I asked, skeptical.

"**I've traveled around. Haven't been to this place before though."**

_Alright, well where's this mango._

"**Head into the tree's, it's not far."** I climbed through the trees and underbrush. I was originally avoiding going in, mainly due to the fact that I don't recognize anything. But if Kyuubi says it's okay, then alright.

Fifteen feet in Kyuubi says, **"Stop, Kit. Look to your left and up."**

I look and I see a whole bunch of hanging red balls._ Are those them?_

"**Yes Kit, and they're just right for the picking."**

I jumped onto the trunk and climbed up. The branches are very delicate._I have to be very careful to avoid breaking them_. Reaching as far as I could, I grabbed one. I pulled on it and it finally snapped off. I didn't realize how heavy it is. I took a sniff...and smelled one of the most amazing aromas ever! _Oh wow, these smell delicious!_ My stomach growled.

Before I took a bite, Kyuubi yelled, **"Don't Kit. The skin is not edible. It would be better if you pluck a bunch of them and carry them back. Or did you forget about your teammate?"**

_No, I didn't_. I huffed, but reached up and started to pluck. I soon had six. _That should be enough, right?_

"**For now Kit."**

With them in my arms I haphazardly walked through the brush, back to the beach. Once on the beach, I turned in the direction of the "landing site" and started walking. Finally reaching Sasuke, I sat down. He was still knocked out, but at least he's breathing. I grabbed my jacket and rolled it up to form a makeshift pillow. Lifting Sasuke's head I slipped it underneath. Looking around I see a bush with really big leaves. I got up and plucked a few. Once I checked for bugs, I sat back down and put the mango's on them. I pulled out a kunai to cut one open._ I'm glad I tied my pouch to my leg before I went up to the deck._Just as I was about to cut I heard shuffling. Looking to my left, I notice Sasuke was waking up. _Well I guess he'll want an explanation._

UZUMAKIUCHIHAUZUMAKIUCHIHAUZUMAKIUCHIHAUZUMAKIUCHIHAUZUMAKIUCHIHAUZUMAKIUCHIHA_  
_

SnowWolf-chan: (dodges flying coconuts) I'm sorry! Ok? I didn't want to end there! Ok I did. (dodges more coconuts) I promise to update very soon!(Runs away with laptop)

Naruto: SnowWolf-chan has been working her butt off! Please review! Don't worry, she'll finish the next chapter and post it soon! Dattebayo!

Sasuke: (groans) I've got a headache Dobe, keep it down.

Naruto: Don't call me that! (bickering continues)_  
_


End file.
